Chris-san and Rena-chan
by BourbonFuruya
Summary: Kir deceives Vermouth into a trip to Kyoto, but what's her reason behind it?


One day, Kir texted the boss of the organization:

Kir: Boss, I've spotted someone suspicious, but he escaped to Kyoto, Do I have permission to go to Kyoto for a week? If yes, then I will need Vermouth, her skills will come in handy.

Boss : You have my permission. I will let Vermouth know.

In two minutes, Vermouth called her.

-Kir, that person just told me we have a mission in Kyoto.

-Yeah, I will tell you the details when we get on the plane.

The same day, they got on a plane for Kyoto.

-So, who is our target? –Vermouth asked.

-Ah, I made that story up, so the boss would let us go for a week, without bothering us. –Kir said with a nervous smile.

-Are you kidding me? So we actually go on an excursion?

-That's right! –Kir giggled.

-Hey, Kir, are you drunk or something? –The blondie asked coldly.

-That's mean. Wouldn't you like to rid of them just for a week?

-Well, a holiday isn't bad once in a while. Looks like you don't have any friends as long as you took me.

-That's not true, I just wanted to go with you. And while we aren't working, you can call me Rena.

-You are famous and you could take someone like Yukino Yoko, but instead you go on a trip with a cold killer.

-You might be a killer, but you aren't cold.

-I can say the same thing about you. When we are working, you are always icy cold, but now you are bright and kind of… cute.

-Work is work, but we can relax for now.

-And when we get back what are you going to tell the boss? He except results, you know.

-I will manage to make up something. –The brunette said proudly.

-If I ever go back to acting, I will recommend you as a scriptwriter. –Vermouth said facetiously.

-I just knew he would let us go, as long as it's work.

They arrived in Kyoto at evening, left their belongings in the inn that Kir reserved beforehand and went to a nighttime tour of Kyoto by bus.

In an hour and half, they got back to the inn.

-Did you enjoy it? –Kir asked.

-Yeah… living like an ordinary person, even just for a moment feels relaxing.

-Tomorrow morning do you want to walk in the bamboo groves?

-Sounds nice, but I'm really exhausted, let's sleep… - And she fell asleep instantly.

-Sweet dreams, Chris. –She gazed at the blondie for a while and her eyes closed.

After the morning four hour tour, they got back exhausted and entered the hot springs.

-All this walking was definitely worth it. –Vermouth let out a happy sigh.

-Yeah…

-What's the matter?

-It's nothing, I'm just exhausted. After we get some rest, do you want to go to the marriage god's matchmaking shrine?

-Fine. Wait, there is someone you like? –Vermouth was surprised.

-Yeah, though this guy doesn't seem to have any interest in me.

-What kind of a guy is he?

-He is the secretive type. And what about you?

-What?

-Isn't there someone you like?

-I gave up on love long time ago. –Vermouth said coldly and looked on the other side. Kir touched Vermouth's neck and looked at her face. That's the technique she uses to check if someone is lying.

-Doesn't seem this way to me, but if you say so… -Embarrassed, the actress averted their eye contact.

After the hot springs, they laid down on their futons. Kir fell asleep, but Vermouth stayed awake, wondering about the identity of Kir's crush.

-"Maybe it's Bourbon, he is kinda secretive and about her age… but she said her crush doesn't seem to be interested in her, and Bourbon is warm with her. Then it could be Gin, although he doesn't have secrets, but he is cold to everyone. Or maybe that guy isn't a member of the organization… then who the hell is he? – She thought as she was gazing at the sleeping Kir.

It was already afternoon and Kir was still sleeping.

-Wake up, sleeping beauty, it's afternoon.

-Don't you know? Sleeping beauty wakes up only with a kiss… - She whined.

Vermouth blushed a bit and said:

-You wanted to go to the matchmaking shrine, right? Let's go before it gets dark.

-Oh, give me a minute to dress up.

While walking to the shrine, both of them were silent for a while, lost in their thoughts.

-Do you really believe in this stuff, though? –Vermouth asked.

-Not really to be honest. But we are in Kyoto after all, so I just consider it as part of the tour. –Kir answered.

They bought their matching charms and headed back to the inn.

-You bought just for yourself, why you didn't buy one for the person you love? –Vermouth asked with a bit dark expression.

-Told you, he has no interest in me. I will just keep it as a souvenir, it's beautiful. –Kir answered with a sad smile.

Near the inn, there were two cats. A black cat with bright blue eyes and white cat, also blue eyed with a cold expression, who were sitting near each other. The white cat started licking the black one.

-"If only…

-…we could be like them too…" –Both womens thought.

-Chris, look! They are so cute! –Kir slowly approached the two cats and started petting them.

-Looks like they like you… -Vermouth smiled. The black kitten caught her eye and she stared at it.

-"Why this cat looks so familiar…" –She thought and went near Kir and the cats.

-It won't kill you if you pet them, we will wash our hands afterward.

-Fine, fine… -Vermouth started petting the black cat and it licked her fingers. –Hey, that tickles. –She said quietly and smiled. The cat started purring and smiled at her. Then suddenly she got a flashback of Kir's smile.

-"Wait… that cold expression…" –Kir looked at Vermouth for a moment. -"I see…" –And she laughed out loud.

-What's so funny?

-Ah, nothing.

An old man from the inn came out and put some cat food and cup of water on the ground.

-Oh, are these cats yours? –Kir asked the man.

-No, but they've been wandering around here recently and I just feed them. Hmmm, strange, usually there are other cats with them... But when these two are alone, they are really lovey-dovey, ha-ha-ha. By the way, you look really familiar…

-I'm Mizunashi Rena, the announcer.

-Ohh, I remember now! Ah, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Ichigo Munechika, the inn's owner. And what's the name of the beauty near you?

-Chris Vineyard. Nice to meet you.

-By the way, what is the name of the cute kittens?

-Oh, I never gave them names, you can name them if you want.

-Rena-chan will be the black one. –Vermouth said instantly.

-And the white one will be Chris-san. –Kir said.

-Ha-ha-ha, enjoy your stay. –Then the old man headed to the deep woods and in less than a minute, they lost sight of him.

Vermouth and Kir entered the outdoors hot springs and started talking:

-I'm really grateful you took me. It's been a while since I've felt so calm and relaxed. Being away from our hell, even just for a week…

-I… I promise you this excursion won't be the last! –Rena said with a determined smile.

-Next time I will handle it, ok? –Vermouth's cheeks got pink. The last time she had blushed was probably in high school. She could fake a smile, hide a sad expression, but she could do nothing about her blushing face.

-I will leave it to you then. I never thought I would be able to go on a trip with you… –The last sentence slipped out by accident and her eyes started wandering. She was so embarrassed, that she couldn't face Vermouth.

-My, My, you are really adorable. The sunset in Kyoto sure is beautiful. –Vermouth said, watching the sunset with a dreamy look.

-Yeah… -But instead of the sunset, Kir was staring at something else. The way the sunset sunlight was falling on Vermouth's golden hair got her in a daze.

The sun has completely set and the beautiful moon was shining brightly. Both of them were lying on their futons, facing the opposite side. Kir couldn't sleep and she held her matchmaking charm with a sad expression.

-"If it really worked… although, I'm satisfied with the fact, that I'm somewhere far away with the person I treasure the most… yeah, in this situation, this is more than enough for me. These seven days are like paradise at this rate." –She thought and let out a sigh.

-Rena, are you sleeping? –Vermouth whispered.

-Ah, Chris! –Kir almost jumped off her futon.

-Sorry, I scared you. –She apologized, pulled something off that was under her pillow and stood in front of Rena.

-It's fine. Is there something you want to talk about?

-I see you are holding your love charm really tight. You desperately want to be with the person you like, don't you? It's none of my business, but… would you tell me who is he? –Vermouth asked as she gazed at the full moon.

-If I tell you, you will think I'm weird.

-There's nothing weird in love. –Chris said.

-Fine, I will tell you only if you tell me the name of the person you like. You also… like someone, don't you? –Rena also looked at the moon.

-Mizunashi Rena is the name of the woman I love so hopelessly.

-Eh… no way…

-Your turn now. –Chris bowed her head.

Rena gently lifted Chris's head up, looked straight at her eyes and told her:

-Chris Vineyard is the name of the woman I'm deeply in love with.

For a second, Chris was shocked, but then she smiled and kissed Rena slowly.

-Let's tie our love knot charms. –They tied their charms tight. She embraced Rena and whispered: -You are my fate and I'm yours, so from now on, l will cherish you.

 **Another Vermouth x Kir fic ^^ Thank you for reading, I will think if I'm going to continue it. =^x^=**


End file.
